Special Hugs
by Jazmyne Rayne
Summary: RE-POSTED! I got the idea from the commercial. Spin-off one shot kind of thing from my story Yours for Eternity. Multi characters and story/plots. Rated T for IMPLIED adult situations. Read and Review please!
1. Vladimir and Hana

**P****airing:** Vladimir and Hana

**Rating:** High T or Low M

**Warnings:** Innuendoes, Deadly glares, and Tons of Laughs.

Thanks to my friend who Alicia is based off! Lol enjoy!

**I do not own the ****Chronicles of Vladimir Tod****.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Special Hugs"<strong>

Hana McMillan walked into the lunch room by herself, preparing herself to ask her best guy friend (and secret crush) Vladimir Tod a very special question. She sat down next to Vlad so she could ask him her special question.

"Hey Vlad, do you know where babies come from?" She asked in a voice that carried around the cafeteria. Vlad looked up wide-eyed and flushed while Joss, her twin brother, choked on his lunch.

Vlad blushed even more when everyone turned and listened for his answer. "Umm… I-I already… know where…" He was cut off by Hana.

"They come from hugs… Very special hugs," She said in a serious tone. Hana then looked at him before she winked and walked calmly away. Joss glared at Vlad as the vampire blushed an extremely deep red color. The rest of the room exploded into hysterical laughter.

**** Time Skip ****

Once the final bell signaled the end of the day, Joss walked over to the half vampire boy to give Vlad his warning, "Don't you dare touch my baby sister or your dead Vladimir Tod. You understand?"

"Dude, she's like my best friend expect for you and Henry. I'll leave her alone." Vlad said as he held his hands up in defeat. '_Dang now how am I supposed to ask Hana out if Joss is gonna watch me like a dog.'_ Joss glared one more time before leaving.

Suddenly Alicia Thompson, Hana's violent and very scary best friend, popped out of nowhere. "I'ma kill you if you hurt my best friend, bloodsucker." She threatened.

Vlad looked at her once before he ran for his life. Eventually Hana caught up with him halfway home.

She looked at him and asked, "Alicia and Joss?" Vlad nodded. "Special hugs?" Vlad blushed like crazy and glared at her. Hana ran away laughing like a crazy girl on crack.

* * *

><p><strong>AVampie'sHeart<strong>: XD I got the idea from a commercial on TV. So, how did you like it? If you want some more "Special Hugs" one shot give me a pairing. PM, review, suggest something, or just say Hi!


	2. James and Alicia

**Pairing:** James and Alicia

**Rating:** High T or Low M

**Warnings:** Innuendoes, Blushing werewolves, Death by laughter, and Mean pranks.

Thanks "Alicia" for writing this for me! **I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT HANA AND ALICIA. MY FRIEND OWNS JAMES!**

"**Special Hugs"**

Hana walked through the halls with her bipolar werewolf best friend, Alicia. Alicia was eating sprinkles, as was her usual, when Hana had the most amazing idea for a prank.

Hana looked at Alicia and smirked. "Alicia? Do you want a special hug?" She asked "innocently" as the girl became even more hyped up than usual.

Alicia's eyes lit up. "What kind of hug?" the brunette asked her best friend excitedly. Hana had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing as Alicia started bouncing on her tip-toes.

"A grown-up one that lets you have a baby," Hana tried to say with a straight face.

"I'm a grown-up! Do I get a special hug? I want a mini me!" Alicia screamed. Hana's shoulders shook with laughter. By this time they were inside the cafeteria, people glancing at the two of them every now and then.

Hana looked over at her best friend's secret (to Alicia and said boy) crush. "Yeah all you have to do is ask James for a special hug." Alicia smiled and looked over at the shy blushing, gothic looking boy.

"Okay! Yo James, let's have a special hug!" Alicia yelled across the room. James looked over at her and smiled, embarrassed. Everyone else in the room shook with silent laughter knowing what Hana was doing.

"W-w-w-what? I... Uh… I mean... Yeah sure!" He squeaked out before fainting. Alicia ran over and threw him over her shoulder before she paused, halfway at the door already.

She looked at Hana. "Wait a minute, what exactly is a special hug?" She asked her blonde, best friend. Hana couldn't take it any more as she exploded with laughter while she shook her head. "I'll look it up," and with that Alicia left.

** Time Skip **

After hanging out with Vlad and the guys for an hour or so after school, Hana walked up the stairs and opened the door to her and Alicia's shared bedroom. James and her best friend sat on Alicia's bed looking away from each other blushing. Hana raised an eyebrow at them in question.

"We found out what special hugs are." Alicia said shakily. Hana kept her face as stoic as possible before closing the door. After a second the two heard, what sounded like a crazy person laughing murderously.

Hana came back in with her stoic expression on. "So, did you two give each other a special hug?" She asked innocently. She heard a thud and turned her head expecting to see James on the floor passed out. To her surprise Alicia lay on the floor knocked out cold. Hana quickly shut the door to stifle her laughter.

When Hana had composed herself again she opened the door and saw James picking up Alicia who was slowly regaining conciseness again. "Well, it looks like you are going to have a special hug." Hana said and both James and Alicia promptly fainted again.

** Time Skip **

When the two woke up again, they noticed their position and blushed like tomatoes. James lay on top of Alicia with one leg between hers while holding her hands above her head.


	3. Dear Readers

Dear readers,

I am very sorry for just falling off the face of the Earth. I won't give a list of explanations because there is no explanation for it. I simply just forgot about my writing. I believe I will have more time and hopefully I will add to my stories.

On another note: I have created a fiction press account and have posted an original story on their. Most of my writing time will be used on this as I am hoping to get feedback and (with any luck) better that story so I can publish it once it is finished.

I am thinking of deleting this account and creating a whole new one. If I do this then I WILL re-post my stories from this account onto the new one. If you would like to read my original fiction story please go to fiction press and look for the author KyrieMischa. Also, IF I do re-post my stories I will need a Beta reader. If yu are interested please PM me and/or review.

-Jazmyne Rayne


End file.
